Ayaka Fujimoto/101 Questions
What is your full name? Do you have a nickname? ' ' * My name is Ayaka Fujimoto, why do you ask? * How old are you? When is your birthday? * Why do you need this info? * Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic? * W-Where is this coming from!? * Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.) * My parents are very kind people, Mr. Creep. * Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? * I don't have any siblings, Mr. Creep! * What is your occupation? * I'm a student, so don't get any weird ideas! * How tall are you? How much do you weigh? * I'm not gonna answer! * What color is your hair? What color are your eyes? * You're very creepy, Mr. Creep. * What is your race? * I'm human, of course! I'm totally not a robot.... * To which social class do you belong? * Eh? * Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others? * Pssh, I have guys falling for me left and right! * What is your style of dress? * Nothing special. * Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features? * My eye got ripped out from an epic battle with a shark! * Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? * Are you right- or left-handed? * What does your voice sound like? * What kind of vocabulary do you use? * List three quirks or other defining characteristics. * How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes? * What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)? * Do you use body language? How? * Do you have a commonly used saying? * What is your earliest memory? * How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? * Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill? * How would you describe your childhood in general? * As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? * When and with whom was your first kiss? * Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? * Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you? * What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? * What do you consider your greatest achievement? * What is your greatest regret? * What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you? * Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they? * What is the most evil thing you have ever done? * When was the time you were the most frightened? * Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where? * What is your alignment? * Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? * Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why? * Do you believe in an afterlife? * What is your greatest fear? * What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why? * Do you think people are basically good or basically evil? * What are your views on politics? Religion? Sex? * What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing? * How far will you go to defend your beliefs? * How much do you value money? * In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? * Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good? * Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? * Are you superstitious? * How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others? * How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings? * Do you have any biases or prejudices? * Who is the most important person in your life, and why? * Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why? * Do you have a significant other? Who? * Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend? * How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex? * How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex? * Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. * What do you look for in a potential lover? * How close are you to your family? * Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children? * Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? * Are you a listener or a talker? * How long does it usually take for you to trust others? * Do you hold grudges? * Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? * Do you like interacting with large groups of people? * How well do you express yourself? * How quickly do you judge others? * Do you care what others think of you? * Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy? * What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession? * What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment? * Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not? * How do you spend a typical Saturday night? * What is your most cherished fantasy? * How long is your attention span? * Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny? * Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what? * How do you deal with stress? * How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic? * Do you like animals? Do you like children? * Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? * What are your pet peeves? * What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness? * If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? * Are you generally introverted or extroverted? * Do you like yourself? * Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted? * What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime? * Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? * If you could choose, how would you want to die? * What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death? * What three words would you use to best describe your personality? * What three words would others probably use to describe you? * Would you risk your life to save someone else? Category:100 Questions